Devil's thoughts and other things
by Bebec
Summary: Pensées multiples (coquines ou non ) de Lucifer et d'autres personnages de la série dans ce petit recueil de drabbles. Quelques dialogues aussi, bien évidemment!(Atelier drabble Collectif Noname).
1. Cravate

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Alors...

 **Oui:** C'est bien une nouvelle publication tout à fait indépendante des histoires en cours.

 **Non:** Cette publication n'enfreint pas mes règles! Les écrits dans le cadre de tous challenge/activité du Collectif Noname ou les OS impulsifs n'entrent pas en ligne de compte.

Mais qu'est-ce donc alors?

Mon TOUT PREMIER recueil de drabbles spécial Lucifer XD!

J'ai découvert hier soir le plaisir des drabbles via l'atelier d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes (merci beaucoup!) et ai pensé à les partager avec vous. Une publication/excuse pour la non-publication de la suite de _**Hell Sweet Hell**_ ce lundi TT

\- Je sais! Je sais! Je suis supposée publier chaque lundi. Malheureusement, replonger en Enfer juste après l'épilogue de _ **Devil's Never Afraid**_ s'est révélé plus difficile que prévu. TT Le chapitre 13 est bouclé, corrigé. Une bonne chose de faite! Mais le chapitre 14 est à peine entamé et je manque d'énergie - d'inspiration – et de temps; depuis quelques jours. Ne me frappez pas! Je fais de mon mieux, promis. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire lire de la daube donc je préfère prendre mon temps.

* * *

 **Principe de l'atelier drabbles du Collectif Noname**

Un mot donné par un autre participant.

100 mots (avec une marge de dépassement tolérée, la mienne tournant généralement vers 130 mots ^^')

7 minutes.

Et...c'est parti!

Je publierai sur ce recueil après chaque nouvelles participations à l'atelier (qui se déroule deux fois par mois). Ne vous étonnez pas d'avoir plusieurs drabbles à découvrir à chaque publication. Il y en aura sept ici. C'est le nombre de drabbles écrits sur une participation.

* * *

 **Premier drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ cravate - donné par Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 _ **Rating :**_ K+

**Celui-ci est le tout tout tout premier drabble de ma vie et donc...un chouia trop long ^^'

* * *

 **CRAVATE**

* * *

Chloé observait depuis quelques minutes Lucifer tournoyer sur son siège près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer un point précis.

" Vous aimez ce que vous voyez, Inspectrice? "

" Pas vraiment, non..."

Il cessa de tourner imbécilement sur son siège et lui fit face, intrigué par sa réponse. Il la dévisagea longuement alors qu'elle feignait un sincère déni de sa personne.

" Avouez et vous serez pardonnée...C'est-ce que semble croire les fidèles de mon Crétin de Paternel en tout cas! "

Elle soupira et pointa du menton son col entrouvert.

" J'ai remarqué que vous ne portiez jamais de cravate...Pourquoi? "

" Pourquoi devrai-je en porter une, Inspectrice? "

Elle haussa les épaules.

" C'est assez...contradictoire. Pour un homme si strict sur sa tenue vestimentaire. "

" Et encore plus strict sur mes besoins charnels...Une cravate est un tissu vestimentaire à l'aspect phallique et pourtant horriblement castrateur! "

Bien sûr...Pourquoi demander quand la raison était aussi...évidente.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier drabble ^^_

 _Un review est toujours apprécié, donc n'hésitez pas une seconde (on ne dépasse pas les 100 mots, attention!)_


	2. École

**Second drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ école - donnée par Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 _ **Rating**_ : K

* * *

 **ECOLE**

* * *

Chloé patientait tranquillement devant l'école de Trixie depuis cinq minutes à peine que Lucifer soupirait déjà bruyamment sa frustration. Et sans aucun doute sa gêne d'être aussi proche d'une multitude d'enfants en bas âge. Un énième soupir eut raison de la patience de la jeune maman.

" Lucifer...Encore un soupir et je vous enferme dans une classe remplie d'enfants toute une journée! Je viens récupérer Trixie, c'est tout! "

" Et vous avez besoin de moi pour ça?! "

" Nous devons retourner au poste tout de suite après..."

" Magnifique...Deux lieux de cauchemar en moins d'une journée. Vous pourriez travailler en Enfer, Inspectrice! "

" Je pensais déjà y être... avec vous à supporter!"

" _Hin Hin!_ "

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et espéra secrètement avoir une enquête à résoudre un jour dans une école. Ce serait très amusant, pour une fois.


	3. Chaleur

**Troisièèèèèèmeeeee drabble!**

 _ **Mot :**_ chaleur – Lefandost

 _ **Rating :**_ K

* * *

 **CHALEUR**

* * *

Chloé ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Empêcher son corps d'éprouver cette chaleur. Avoir chaud semblait normal. Possiblement. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ainsi. Pas pour cette raison...stupide. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle cette sensation de chaleur en le voyant?

Pourquoi ?

Le son de sa voix, son sourire suffisant, ses yeux rieurs et incitant à une toute autre chaleur.

Plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas.

Chloé ne voulait pas de cette chaleur. De cette perte de contrôle. Mais pouvait-elle seulement y faire quelque chose...à part...ne plus fréquenter l'origine de cette brûlure interne?

Quand on y pense...Il était plus que normal d'avoir aussi chaud en présence du Seigneur des Enfers, non?

C'était une chaleur

...inévitable.


	4. Miroir

**Quatrième drabble**

 _ **Mot:**_ miroir – Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 _ **Rating**_ : K

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-ci ^^

* * *

 **MIROIR**

* * *

Lucifer aspergea son visage d'eau froide, espérant estomper les dernières effluves charnelles de son épiderme. Il redressa la tête et observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Ce reflet...humain. Presque...Normal.

Normal.

Comme s'il pouvait l'être.

De fines gouttes esquissaient doucement ses traits anodins, esquissant également la laideur cachée sous la surface. Cachée de ce miroir. Cachée au reste du monde.

Mais Lucifer savait ce qu'il était.

Sa peau blanche et parfaite mua en une carnation rougeâtre et calcinée, ce miroir reflétant enfin sa véritable nature.

Découvrant, dans l'intimité de cette pièce, l'horreur cachée de tous.

" Miroir, ô mon beau miroir...dis-moi qui est le monstre ici? "

 _Dis-moi...qui je suis._

* * *

 _Un petit review? **_


	5. Enfer

**Cinquième drabble**

 _ **Mot:**_ Enfer – Lefandost (cadeau cadeau ça, le fan XD)

 _ **Rating:**_ K

* * *

 **ENFER**

* * *

Lucifer ne cessait d'entendre cette expression depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Une expression qu'il ne comprenait pas, quoi qu'il puisse tenter en ce sens.

 _" Je vis un véritable enfer"_.

Non.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette phrase répétée encore...et encore...et encore.

Peut-être n'y-avait-il rien à comprendre? Peut-être parce que c'était idiot? Que pouvaient-ils connaître du véritable enfer?

Ils ne savaient rien.

Ni le silence insoutenable. Ni les cendres écœurantes tombant indéfiniment des cieux sombres. Ni cette peur. Ni cette souffrance.

 _"Je vis un véritable enfer"._

...Non.

Cette expression était insensée.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de vivre un véritable enfer.

Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Et pour l'avoir vécu.

Des millénaires durant.


	6. Matin

**Sixième drabble du soir ^^**

 _ **Mot :**_ matin – Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 _ **Rating:**_ K

C'était pas le plus simple franchement! Oo

* * *

 **MATIN**

* * *

Chloé était persuadée qu'il y avait deux types de personne dans le monde.

Ceux du matin.

Et ceux...qui ne l'était pas.

Alors, pourquoi faisait-elle équipe avec son strict opposé?

Les opposés s'attirent, d'accord...

Mais, une femme du matin et un séducteur oiseau de nuit n'étaient clairement pas un bon duo. Lucifer ne vivait que la nuit, au milieu de ces femmes délurées et prêtes à tout pour assouvir leurs pulsions en la compagnie du supposé Diable.

Alors pourquoi tenait-il tant à être auprès d'elle chaque matin? En opposition à sa propre nature? Pourquoi venir au grand jour quand on préférait les ténèbres?

Chloé n'en savait rien.

Ou...peut-être bien que si.


	7. Chemise

**Septième et dernier drabble pour cet atelier de juillet :p**

 _ **Mot:**_ chemise – Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 _ **Rating:**_ K

 _Conseil vidéo qui s'allie parfaitement au petit drabble qui suit :_

Lucifer / Diva in the Devil – **ALWAYS 108** (Youtube)

* * *

 **CHEMISE**

* * *

Lucifer regarda avec un air dubitatif les chemises emprisonnées dans chacune de ses mains.

Prada...Ou Hugo Boss?

Laquelle choisir?

Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce choix à la légère.

L'habillement n'était pas un sujet à traiter avec légèreté. Pas pour lui.

Il devait être parfait. Diaboliquement parfait.

Et quelle marque pouvait toucher intimement cette perfection incarnée en lui?

Il regarda tour à tour chaque chemise. Jaugeant intensément la chemise blanche Prada – simple et efficace - et la chemise lilas Hugo Boss – un brin plus...sophistiquée.

Dilemme. Dilemme.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion intense, Lucifer jeta la chemise lilas sur son lit.

Le choix n'était pas si compliqué.

Surtout quand on savait que...

Le Diable s'habille en Prada.

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ C'est très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Écrire un petit texte (quand on sait que je digresse volontairement dans toutes mes histoires) en si peu de temps sur un mot précis est à la fois...complexe et...très reposant. Il faut aller au plus simple. Je dirai même que cet atelier m'a vraiment détendu et permis de faire une réelle pause entre deux réflexions migraineuses sur la narration de mon chapitre en cours._

 _Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, comme toujours._

 _Et comme toujours, j'adore les reviews ^^_

 _Byyyeeeeeeee_

 _PS : possible publication dans la semaine sur ce recueil (il y a encore un atelier ce soir **)_


	8. Entreprenant

Recoucou, tout le monde!

Eh oui, c'est du rapide! Comme je vous le disais, il y avait un dernier atelier drabbles hier soir (que je me suis empressée de rejoindre). Celui-ci étant le dernier de ce mois en cours, n'ayez aucun inquiétude! Je me replonge dans les méandres abjects de l'Enfer d'ici ce soir XD

Un petit bonus pour vous faire patienter – le titre du chapitre 13 : _**"Tuer Satan"**_

Mieux! Et parce que je suis supeerrrrr gentille :p …(roulement de tambours)

... **un extrait**!

* * *

 _ **"TUER SATAN "**_ \- Hell Sweet Hell (chapitre 13)

Cette dernière phrase...Ces derniers mots semblèrent être un signal. Un signal terrifiant se répercutant dans ses os. Dans son esprit. Dans chaque parcelle d'air vicié. Et dans chaque molécule écarlate de cette brume...Cette barrière contenant...renfermant...un mal innommable. Un mal apparaissant enfin au grand jour, les fines volutes vaporeuses – et pourtant si obstinément opaques, il y avait encore quelques secondes – s'écartant enfin sur son sillage putride.

* * *

Voilà...Contents? XD

En attendant la prochaine publication (je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela soit lundi prochain!), je vous présente cinq autres petits drabbles de l'atelier du 17 juillet. J'ai varié les personnages cette fois-ci.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ^^

Une agréable lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Huitième drabble**

 _ **Mot:**_ entreprenant – Louisana NoGo (tu es vicieuse dans ton choix de mot, dis donc! ^^)

 _ **Rating:**_ K

* * *

 **ENTREPRENANT**

* * *

Chloé soupira fortement par le nez.

Ce n'était rien.

Rien du tout.

Elle darda son regard gris sur la sœur de la victime, accrochée - si ce n'est engluée contre le torse de son partenaire à sangloter toutes les larmes de l'univers.

Ce n'était rien.

Rien.

La femme glissa discrètement sa main sous la veste de Lucifer, se faisant plus entreprenante dans l'expression de son chagrin. Chloé serra instinctivement les poings.

Pourquoi ne la repoussait-il pas?

C'était inapproprié.

Bien sûr...inapproprié rimait avec Lucifer Morningstar. Quand il ne se montrait pas entreprenant, les autres s'en chargeaient pour lui.

Normal.

Ce n'était rien.

Rien du tout.

Juste...quelque chose...d'entreprenant.

* * *

 _Et voici pour le premier de cette seconde soirée drabbles. Un petit review? Un tout petit ? **_


	9. Immortel

**Neuvième drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ immortel – Louisana NoGo

 _ **Rating:**_ K

Je me suis amusée avec cette chère Charlotte Richards, ici.

* * *

 **IMMORTEL**

* * *

Charlotte ferma la porte de son bureau aussi discrètement que possible et enclencha le verrou. Elle déglutit et leva son poignet gauche, caressant du pouce le bandage qui cachait cette nouvelle terrible.

Son immortalité. Sa vie.

Son pouvoir de déesse qui détruisait ce corps humain emprunté.

Elle leva un coin du bandage, la lumière pure et implacable de la création pulsant au sein de cette coupure anodine.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle était immortelle.

La Déesse de la Création.

Comment...était-ce possible?

Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi.

Elle était immortelle.

Et elle le resterait.

Qu'elle qu'en soit le prix.


	10. Reconnaître

**Dixième drabble**

 _ **Mot:**_ reconnaître - Louisana NoGo (qui aime les mots complexes ^^)

 _ **Rating**_ : K

Et on retrouve notre Mazie adorée ici ^^

Un drabble assez difficile pour moi. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du contenu TT

* * *

 **RECONNAÎTRE**

* * *

Mazikeen devait bien le reconnaître...

Lucifer avait changé.

En bien, comme en mal.

Elle avait d'abord craint ce changement... de le reconnaître, tout simplement. Parce que reconnaître cela, c'était l'accepter. Et accepter de ne plus jamais retourner en Enfer.

Il avait changé.

À cause d'elle. Pour elle.

Et Maze aussi avait changé.

Chloé semblait avoir ce pouvoir sur son Maître...et sur tous ceux qui lui étaient proches.

Ils avaient tous changés.

Elle devait simplement...le reconnaître.

L'accepter.

Et continuer sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Comme Lucifer.

S'il pouvait le reconnaître...et l'accepter. Ce changement qu'engendrait Chloé.

Ce changement qu'il avait accepté...Depuis longtemps.

Sans le savoir.


	11. Symphonie

**Onzième drabble**

 _ **Mot:**_ symphonie – Louisana NoGo

 _ **Rating:**_ K

* * *

 **SYMPHONIE**

* * *

Chloé - assise dans le fond du Lux, le nez dans son dossier à attendre patiemment le retour de Lucifer – redressa la tête instinctivement sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Et puis elle l'entendit.

Un changement dans le fond sonore de la boîte de nuit. Une douce mélodie remplaçant les sons assourdissants précédents.

Elle se contorsionna sur son siège, apercevant finalement Lucifer plus loin. Loin dans cette mélodie. Cette symphonie uniquement créée par les mains de ce dernier sur les touches rigides de son piano.

Elle écouta.

Comme tout le monde, ici.

Écouter.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire.

Écouter cette symphonie.

La symphonie des anges.

Son ange.

Lucifer.


	12. Enfance

**Douzième et dernier drabble du 17 juillet**

 _ **Mot :**_ enfance – Louisana NoGo

 _ **Rating:**_ K

* * *

 **ENFANCE**

* * *

" _ **BLOODY HELL!**_ Recule, gamine! "

Chloé s'accouda au comptoir de sa cuisine, observant distraitement Lucifer contourner la table à manger avec rapidité, Trixie sur ses talons.

Il semblait avoir vraiment du mal avec les interactions enfantines.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à ce propos.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi?

Quelle avait pu être son enfance? Avait-il été heureux avec sa famille?

Avant...

Avant que son père ne l'expulse de chez lui?

Enfance...Lucifer.

Deux mots qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir se lier.

Et pourtant.

S'il y avait bien une parfaite reproduction de l'enfance ici...C'était bien chez le comportement de son partenaire.

Dans le plus mauvais sens du terme.

* * *

 _Et voilà! C'est terminé pour ce mois-ci._

 _Pas de gros dialogues dans ces cinq derniers drabbles, mais je m'évertuerai à en placer çà et là quand le mot s'y prêtera ^^_

 _Je vais retourner aux Tréfonds maintenant...Et bosser dur pour vous soumettre un nouveau chapitre lundi prochain (avec pleeeiinnnssss de mots)._

 _Laissez un petit review à l'occasion :p_

 _Bisous_


	13. Indécis

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Eh oui ! Une nouvelle soirée drabble avec le Collectif (et ma merveilleuse Elisabeth **) a eu lieu hier soir. Quatre nouveaux drabbles donc pour vous !_

 _J'essaie une nouvelle mise en page, pour les dialogues notamment, sur les conseils avisés de ma chère Béta Kaoré. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Donc, vous connaissez le principe !_

 _— un mot donné par un autre participant_

 _— 7 minutes_

 _— une limite de 100 mots (quand j'y arrive ! ^^)_

 _On y va !_

* * *

 **Premier drabble de la soirée !**

 _ **Mot :**_ indécis - Louisana

 _ **Rating**_ : K

116 mots ;p

* * *

 **INDÉCIS**

* * *

Il la regardait.

Il passait son temps à la regarder. Un regard, une observation auréolée par son incertitude. Par ses propres doutes.

Et il y avait de quoi être indécis.

Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ?

Un tel dilemme...

Lucifer caressa du bout des doigts la surface froide du bureau de Chloé alors que celle-ci était plongée dans de la paperasse horriblement ennuyeuse, ne connaissant pas ce dilemme intense que subissait continuellement son partenaire.

Lucifer était indécis.

Constamment.

Comment ne pas l'être, quand cela concernait sa véritable nature ?

Quand tout se résumait à lui dire...la vérité.

À lui _montrer_ la vérité.

À lui montrer ou non son véritable visage.

Un réel dilemme.


	14. Grand

**Second drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ grand – Louisana

 _ **Rating :**_ K

Un mot compliqué, mais qui m'a permis d'écrire un petit passage sur notre adoré Amenadiel pour une fois ! 110 mots. je situerai ce drabble en tout début de saison 2.

* * *

 **GRAND**

* * *

Le Grand Bras Armé de Dieu.

C'était son nom. Son titre. Sa raison d'exister.

Avant.

Qu'était-il dorénavant ?

Amenadiel fixa son reflet dans le miroir, son dos dépourvu - dépouillé - de ses ailes lui renvoyant le reflet de son échec. De sa faute impardonnable.

Qu'était-il ?

— Tu n'es plus rien..., dit-il dans un souffle à son reflet.

Un reflet sans aucune grandeur. Aucune reconnaissance divine qui lui était légitimement due.

Il n'était plus rien. Rien qu'un homme.

Rien de grand. Seulement quelqu'un de petit, d'insignifiant.

Quelqu'un qui n'était plus rien d'autre que l'ombre de l'ange qu'il fût jadis.

De l'ange qu'il ne serait plus jamais.

— Tu n'es plus rien.


	15. Marbre

**Troisième drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ marbre – Maureen

 _ **Rating :**_ K

Un mot tout aussi complexe, mais qui a frappé mon inspiration directement. ^^ D'où les 122 mots !

* * *

 **MARBRE**

* * *

 _"Reste de marbre, Chloé. Reste. De. Marbre. "_

Chloé ne cessait de répéter ce mantra dans son esprit chaque fois que son regard balayait le corps humide et partiellement dénudé de son partenaire.

Pourquoi était-il systématique nu devant elle ?!

Bon, d'accord...cette situation à allure nudiste était plus de sa faute que de la sienne.

Pour une fois.

C'était elle qui avait débarqué à l'improviste chez lui alors qu'il prenait sa douche après elle-ne-savait-quelle activité coquine et potentiellement inappropriée.

Mais elle était certaine qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à traîner devant elle au lieu d'aller s'habiller, offrant à son regard ses abdominaux irréprochables.

Elle devait rester de marbre.

Qu'importe cette chaleur brûlante qui incendiait sa peau et ses sens.

Rester. De. Marbre.


	16. Paris

**Quatrième et dernier drabble de l'atelier du 2 août**

 _ **Mot :**_ Paris – Maureen

 _ **Rating :**_ K

Un mot encore compliqué et, encore une fois, a soudainement frappé mon inspiration (trop d'ailleurs) pour 128 mots. Oui, je sais. J'ai très rarement 100 mots tout rond !

* * *

 **PARIS**

* * *

— Êtes-vous déjà allée à Paris, Inspectrice ?

— Jamais. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, Lucifer ?, Chloé l'interrogea en retour, suspicieuse.

Lucifer haussa vaguement des épaules et chipota aux objets décoratifs de la victime. Des représentations diverses de la Tour Eiffel.

— Juste comme ça, par curiosité. Vous devriez aller y faire un tour ! C'est la ville de la romance ! Ce qui vous manque cruellement. Ou peut-être que Rome serait plus appropriée...

— Moi qui pensait que le Lux était tout indiqué pour ça, vu la manière dont vous vous en vantez à longueur de temps !, répliqua l'inspectrice, agacée.

— Serait-ce une manière détournée d'avouer vos désirs cachés, Inspectrice ?, exulta son partenaire.

— Oh, la ferme, Lucifer !, rétorqua-t-elle en quittant la scène de crime rapidement, Lucifer sur ses talons.

* * *

Et c'est fini pour ce premier atelier du mois d'août !

Un autre arrivera dans le courant du mois. Je ne connais pas encore la date. J'espère que ces 4 drabbles vous ont plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review comme d'habitude. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ^^

Petite info pour Hell Sweet Hell :

Et pas une bonne. J'ai encore beaucoup de retard. Je pense que cela va devenir assez récurrent. Entre mon travail à plein temps, la fatigue, mes microbes (saletés !) et j'en passe...j'ai vraiment du mal à aligner deux mots sur mon écran. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, cependant !

Donc, possiblement pas de nouveau chapitre lundi. Rien n'est encore sûr.

Je fais au plus vite et au mieux, promis.

Le prochain chapitre est très ambitieux ! Et demande encore plus d'énergie.

Sur ce,

Bisous et à la prochaine.


	17. Transcendance

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Petite soirée drabble improvisée hier soir avec Elizabeth et donc petits drabbles pour vous. Une compensation pour l'attente de HSH qui avance lentement, mais sûrement._

 _Le chapitre 15 est fini (enfin!) et j'entame le seizième._

 _Je ne vous oublie pas, promis !_

* * *

Je vous rappelle donc le principe de cet atelier drabble :

Un mot, 7 minutes pour un texte de cent mots (quand j'y arrive).

* * *

 **Premier drabble du 19 août**

 _ **Mot :**_ transcendance **-** Louisana

* * *

 **TRANSCENDANCE**

* * *

Lucifer lâcha une exclamation amère et redressa la tête, cherchant dans ces cieux bleus la présence, la transcendance de son paternel dans cette étendue céleste.

Pourquoi ?

Il fixa ces cieux sans obtenir, sentir la moindre réponse, la moindre explication concernant le retour de ses ailes dans son dos.

C'était absurde. Complètement idiot.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait rien demandé. Rien du tout. Mais son Père ne se souciait guère de ce genre de détail pourtant si important aux yeux de son fils.

Offrant cadeau, assenant punition sans se soucier de ce que Lucifer pouvait désirer.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.


	18. Cloche

**Second drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ cloche – Louisana

* * *

 **CLOCHE**

* * *

— Lucifer, je ne plaisante pas ! Encore une – je dis bien "une" – incursion furtive dans ma maison et je vous accroche une cloche autour du cou ! s'énerva Chloé après une énième intrusion non autorisée de son partenaire chez elle.

Elle fusilla du regard ce dernier alors qu'il mettait les mains dans ses poches, un sourire bien trop coquin s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

— Ouhhh ! Pourquoi autour du cou, Inspectrice ? Il y a tellement d'autres endroits plus appropriés que mon cou pour ce genre de...punition sonnante !

La jeune femme soupira fortement devant l'air provocateur de Lucifer.

— Vous avez raison, Lucifer. Et tellement de couleur de tissu pour ce genre de pendentif...Le rose vous irait à ravir!

Lucifer perdit étonnement son sourire à cette phrase. Chloé n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Du rose pour le Diable...Une alliance parfaite, non ?


	19. Disco

**Dernier drabble de la soirée**

 _ **Mot**_ : disco – Louisana

* * *

 **DISCO**

* * *

Lucifer n'avait jamais vu cela de tout son existence.

Pas une seule fois, sur des millénaires, il n'avait vu quelqu'un détester à ce point la danse.

Il n'aurait pas dû être autant étonné, cependant.

L'inspectrice prenait presque un malin plaisir à détester ce qu'il trouvait absolument grisant. Ce dégoût pour ce trémoussement corporel délicieux pouvait peut-être s'expliquer par son manque de goût en matière de musique.

Eternal Flames...Et pourquoi pas du disco?!

Lucifer ne comprenait pas.

Parce qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien à comprendre dans l'absurdité.

En tant que partenaire fidèle et efficace, il se ferait un plaisir de lui enseigner personnellement cette débauche corporelle électrisante.

La danse était un art.

Public comme privé.

Une danse privée avec le Diable ne laisserait sûrement pas Chloé indifférente.

Une danse avec elle ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le dernier atelier de ce mois-ci. Pas beaucoup de drabbles, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont malgré tout._

 _N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à laisser un review. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !_

 _Passez un bon dimanche (profitez bien de l'épisode 6 de GOT pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu) !_

 _Bye bye!_


	20. Villégiature

_Bonsoir !_

 _Nouvelle petite soirée drabble et première de ce mois de septembre rien que pour vous. Sept drabbles en tout ! Lisez, appréciez et reviewez !_

 _J'ai essayé de faire sur d'autres que Lucifer et Chloé, mais c'était assez compliqué ce soir avec ces mots (désolé Joy TT). Il y en a un du point de vue de Trixie, cependant !_

* * *

 **20ème Drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ villégiature - MlleMau

Pas simple du tout du tout !

* * *

 **VILLÉGIATURE**

* * *

Chloé jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son partenaire.

Ce dernier ne cessait de gigoter en tous sens dès qu'un moustique un peu trop amical voletait autour de sa personne. Il était clair que Lucifer ne semblait pas dans son élément dans ce genre de lieu de villégiature.

L'air pur et sain de la campagne.

Loin des bruits de la ville.

Loin du confort. De _son_ confort à lui.

Observer un Lucifer aussi désemparé par ce qui l'entourait était à la fois hilarant et désolant.

Chloé dut choisir l'une de ses deux approches lorsque son partenaire tomba à la renverse dans un tas de fumier.

Mais...laquelle ?

* * *

 _Et voici pour le premier de la soirée ;p_

 _Filez donc lire la suite !_


	21. Galaxie

**21ème drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ galaxie – MlleMau

Un peu déprimant celui-là.

* * *

 **GALAXIE**

* * *

Lucifer sortit sur son balcon, allumant une cigarette dans la nuit noire avant de relever doucement la tête vers les cieux. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de cette étendue étoilée, cette galaxie.

Une galaxie de son fait.

Il connaissait chaque étoile. Chaque nébuleuse.

Il les connaissait toutes.

Comme elles se souvenaient, réfléchissaient sa propre empreinte céleste. Cette trace oubliée de ce qu'il fut jadis.

Un ange.

Le Porteur de Lumière. Des Étoiles. De la Galaxie.

Une trace dans la nuit noire. Une simple trace.

Une simple reconnaissance éternelle de qui il était. De celui qu'il ne serait plus jamais.

Samael...L'Étoile du Matin.


	22. Nécromancie

**22ème drabble**

 _ **Mot :**_ nécromancie - MlleMau

Pas simple, mais hilarant à écrire au final ! Un peu long aussi.

* * *

 **NÉCROMANCIE**

* * *

— Pourquoi doit-on systématiquement m'associer à des actes aussi macabres ? se plaignit Lucifer.

Chloé cessa d'inspecter l'appartement du suspect pour se rapprocher de son partenaire, analysant la peinture représentant le Diable en train de dévorer quelques corps en putréfaction.

— Hmmm...C'est un portrait plutôt ressemblant, non ? le nargua-t-elle.

Lucifer lui lança un regard noir.

— Et où m'avez-vous vu déguster des corps purulents pour une quelconque nécromancie stupide, Inspectrice ?

— Alors ce n'était pas ça la chose verte et gluante que vous mangiez un peu plus tôt au commissariat ?

Daniel cria alors, se redressant vivement à l'autre bout de la pièce et dardant son regard assassin sur Lucifer qui ouvrit la bouche sans savoir que dire :

— _**C'est vous qui avez mangé mon pudding ?!**_


	23. Chasser

**23ème drabble**

 _Mot :_ chasser – MlleMau

Un peu de romantisme de la part de Chloé :p

* * *

 **CHASSER**

* * *

Chloé n'arrivait pas à qualifier exactement le comportement de Lucifer auprès d'une femme. Ou même d'un homme qu'il souhaitait conquérir.

Tout le monde parlait systématiquement de traque, la séduction apparaissant comme l'art de chasser l'autre jusqu'à la piéger.

Une domination implicite et nécessaire pour obtenir un résultat.

Mais pas pour Lucifer.

Ce n'était pas un chasseur.

Il n'avait pas à.…poursuivre ses proies pour les acculer ensuite.

Ses proies venaient volontairement à lui.

Lucifer n'était pas un prédateur.

Pas exactement.

Il était les deux.

La proie et le chasseur avide.

Car tous ne cherchaient qu'une chose en lui sans réellement chercher à savoir ce qu'il voulait, lui.

Tous.

Excepté elle.


	24. Chaton

**24ème drabble**

 _ **Mot**_ : chaton – MlleMau

Un long drabble, mais tellement sympa à imaginer en ces sept petites minutes. Trixie en scène avec notre Lucifer adoré !

C'est parti !

* * *

 **CHATON**

* * *

— Non, non et non ! Je ne toucherai pas cette chose poilue !

— Mais c'est tout gentil un chaton, Lucifer ! rétorqua innocemment Trixie en poursuivant ce dernier, la boule de poils dans les bras. Caressez-le, allez !

— Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, gamine ! Recule !

Lucifer s'était placé à l'autre bout de la table, guettant nerveusement le prochain mouvement de Trixie et du chat miaulant piteusement dans ses bras.

— Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit maman ! Il paraît que vous lui obéissez tout le temps.

— Eh bien...

— _**Mamaaannnn !**_ hurla la gamine vers l'escalier.

— Très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il hâtivement, peu désireux de voir Chloé descendre.

— Cent dollars.

— Marché conclu.

Trixie prit les billets sans demander son reste, ravie d'avoir momentanément emprunté le chat de sa voisine.

Une affaire rondement menée.

Et un diable magnifiquement berné.


	25. Boomerang

_**Mot :**_ boomerang – MlleMau

Mon préféré avec le précédent ! Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi XD

* * *

 **BOOMERANG**

* * *

L'effet boomerang.

Chloé n'aurait jamais pensé subir cet effet selon un aspect aussi...concret.

Comment prévoir l'acquisition fortuite d'un boomerang sur une scène de crime par Lucifer ?

Comment présager son entêtement à le garder et à en user constamment dans le commissariat alors qu'elle remplissait une montagne de paperasse à ses côtés ?

Comment prévoir la collision malheureuse du boomerang avec le front de son supérieur qui ne demandait rien à personne ?

Et surtout...

Comment deviner la soudaine disparition de Lucifer auprès d'elle, seule l'arme du crime persistant sur son bureau, sous le regard accusateur de tous ses collègues ?

L'effet boomerang.


	26. Japon

**26ème et dernier drabble de cette soirée**

 ** _Mot :_ **Japon – MlleMau

Pas simple et pas entièrement satisfaisant comme drabble, mais bon...

* * *

 **JAPON**

* * *

Chloé soupira fortement en repoussant une énième Geisha sur son passage.

Oh non, elle n'était pas au Japon. Tout simplement au Lux. Le Lux où son propriétaire imbécile et totalement dénué de pudeur avait décidé d'organiser une soirée thématique.

Le Japon.

Pas de sushis, de cérémonie du thé ou autre.

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

Juste une dizaine de danseuses converties en Geishas délurées aux postures plus que suggestives.

L'inspectrice repoussa une autre danseuse gloussante aux mains baladeuses et pas le moins du monde attirée par les hommes avec un sourire tendu.

Elle repéra Lucifer dans la foule colorée, lui adressant un regard noir quand lui présentait un faciès innocent.

Pourquoi, de tous les hommes peuplant cette planète, Chloé devait-il s'amouracher de Lucifer ?

Enfin...

* * *

 _Et voilà!_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques drabbles comme toujours ! Je continue de me pencher sur HSH. Le chapitre suivant avance bien !_

 _Laissez un review as usual XD_

 _Bonne fin de soirée et bon we !_


	27. Acclamation

_Salut tout le monde 🙂_

 _Le premier atelier d'octobre vient de se clôturer et je vous propose donc quelques nouveaux drabbles à lire ! Comme toujours, certains sont plus longs et probablement moins bons que d'autres._

 _Laissez un petit review à l'occasion, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^_

* * *

 **Drabble n° 27**

 _ **Mot :**_ acclamation – Louisana

119 mots.

Reprend un moment de l'épisode 14 de la seconde saison avec Chloé.

* * *

 **ACCLAMATION**

* * *

Chloé fixa Lucifer de là où elle se trouvait, partagée une fois encore en ce qui le concernant.

Son ancien partenaire recevait volontiers les diverses acclamations des personnes réunies autour d'elle, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Elle aussi désirait l'acclamer.

Lui pardonner.

Comment ne pas pardonner au Diable quand celui-ci chantait _Eternal Flames_ rien que pour vous ?

Comment ne pas oublier son retour accompagné d'une blonde délurée qu'il avait épousé il y a cinq jours à peine ?

La question n'était pas comment, au final.

Mais plutôt pourquoi.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas dévier son regard du sien ? Pourquoi ces flammes éternelles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éteindre ?

 _Pourquoi ?_


	28. Cheerleader

**Drabble n°28**

 _ **Mot :**_ Cheerleader – Louisana

127 mots. Il m'a bien fait rire XD

* * *

 **CHEERLEADER**

* * *

Chloé lança un regard noir à Lucifer alors qu'elle ajustait sa jupe à franges.

L'affaire en cours portait sur un entraîneur véreux et sa supérieure n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui imposer une couverture beaucoup trop suggestive.

— Inspectrice ! Vous êtes... _radieuse_!

— J'aurai du savoir que les cheerleaders ne vous laissait pas indifférent, Lucifer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vous excite pas ?!

— Très peu de choses. Vous avez votre micro ? Je suis prêt à parier son emplacement, Inspectrice ! dit-il trop joyeusement en jetant un coup d'œil à son décolleté plongeant.

— J'ai aussi mon arme, Lucifer. _**Chargée.**_

— Une cheerleader armée... Quel merveilleux jeu de rôle !

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna rapidement, Lucifer sur ses talons.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

* * *

 _Alors ? ^^_

 _Chloé en cheerleader, c'est du pain béni, non ?_


	29. Prisme

**Drabble n° 29**

 _ **Mot :**_ prisme – Louisana

117 mots.

Compliqué de prime abords, mais je suis contente de lui avoir trouvé un sens très approprié pour Lucifer.

Et tout premier drabble avec Linda ! Youhou !

* * *

 **PRISME**

* * *

Linda aurait volontiers contredit toute personne qui lui aurait affirmé que le Diable était au-delà des émotions et difficultés humaines.

C'était tout le contraire, selon elle.

Lucifer était autant victime des faiblesses humaines que tous ses autres patients. Il maudissait continuellement ce prisme universel, cette vision faussée des gens à son encontre tout en se cachant volontiers derrière celui-ci lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Comme pour nier l'amour profond que l'inspectrice pouvait éventuellement éprouver pour lui.

 _Il était le Diable._

 _Il était un monstre._

 _Elle était manipulée par Dieu._

Le Diable était humain.

En proie aux faux-semblants et au déni comme tout le monde, qu'il arbore le mensonge ou non.

Et ce prisme était un mensonge.


	30. Dieu

**Drabble n°30**

 _ **Mot :**_ Dieu – Louisana

118 mots.

Merci Louisana pour ce mot ! Merci !

L'un de mes préférés !

* * *

 **DIEU**

* * *

 _Gloire à Dieu._

 _Dieu soit loué._

Lucifer n'en pouvait plus d'entendre à longueur de temps ce genre d'expression. Qui plus est une expression supposée exprimer un sentiment de gratitude ou tout autre notion positive.

C'était frustrant. Une éternelle moquerie de son _**C**_ her _**P**_ aternel.

Le nom du Diable étant rabaissé au rang de jargon diffamatoire et insultant quand le _**S**_ ien n'engendrait que lumière et bonheur. Une autre manière de lui signifier constamment sa chute quand _ **L**_ ui était _**H**_ aut et _**T**_ out- _ **P**_ uissant.

Lucifer ne demandait pourtant pas à être adulé comme _**L**_ ui.

Seulement à être respecté.

Ou tout simplement ne plus entendre le nom de son _**P**_ ère entre deux expressions charnelles.

Oh oui.

 _Dieu était bon._

Et Dieu était un con.


	31. Elle

**Drabble n°31**

 _ **Mot :**_ elle – Louisana

111 mots.

Pas mon meilleur et très déprimant.

* * *

 **ELLE**

* * *

 _Elle._

Encore et toujours elle.

Lucifer ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à Chloé. Lui, qui voulait tant tourner la page, lui laisser le choix, n'arrivait tout simplement pas à ne plus penser à elle.

Comment aurait-il pu ?

Elle était sa partenaire. Elle était son âme. Sa perte.

Elle était tout.

Sa renaissance. Sa destruction.

Son apaisement. Sa soif de revanche.

Il aurait voulu renoncer à elle. À eux. Mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il essayait. Encore et encore. Et échouait tout aussi fréquemment.

Un échec délicieux et insupportable.

Elle qui était tout pour lui et l'arme de son _ **P**_ aternel.

Elle qui était la fin de tout.

Même du Diable.

* * *

 _Un mouchoir ? TT sniiiffffff !_


	32. Impossible

**Drabble n°32**

 _ **Mot :**_ Impossible – Louisana

121 mots.

Un chouette mot pour ce dernier drabble.

* * *

 **IMPOSSIBLE**

* * *

— _Impossible..._

Lucifer se pencha vers le miroir de sa salle de bain, observant de ses yeux écarquillés l'impossible se refléter dans son miroir.

Ça ne se pouvait pas.

Il agrippa l'évier et inspira profondément alors qu'il tentait à nouveau de changer. Et il n'eut à nouveau pour toute réaction que son reflet estomaqué et non boursouflé.

Plus aucune peau rouge sang digne d'un cauchemar. Plus aucune douleur.

Juste lui.

Plus de Diable.

Seulement Lucifer.

— _**Bloody Hell !**_ Impossible ! répéta-t-il encore, abasourdi.

Pourquoi donc son _ **P**_ ère lui avait-il ôté cette corruption en plus de lui rendre ses ailes ?

Pourquoi imposait- _ **I**_ _l_ le possible dans l'impossible au détriment de Lucifer ?

Pourquoi ne lui laissait- _ **I**_ _l_ pas choisir ?

Juste une fois ?!

* * *

 _Voilà. C'est tout pour ce premier atelier d'octobre. J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Le chapitre 17 de **Hell Sweet Hell** est en cours d'écriture et ne devrait pas tarder non plus ^^_

 _Bonne nuit ! Et vivement la reprise ! **_


	33. Pancakes

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Eh oui, c'est encore moi avec de nouveaux drabbles ^^_

 _Quelle productivité en ce moment, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _Cinq petits nouveaux drabbles, donc. Ils sont tous principalement axés sur Lucifer et Chloé cette fois-ci, excepté le dernier._

* * *

 _ **Petit rappel des régles de l'atelier du Collectif Noname :**_

— Un mot donné par un autre participant.

— 7 minutes pour écrire 100 mots avec une marge de dépassement (que je dépasse plus que souvent, j'avoue XD)

* * *

 **Drabble n°33**

 _ **Mot :**_ pancakes - Lyra

109 mots (ça va, c'est acceptable)

Un petit moment en famille pour Chloé.

* * *

 **PANCAKES**

* * *

Chloé s'en voulait parfois de ne pas être suffisamment là pour Trixie.

Être juste là pour des choses simples. Elle n'était pas totalement absente de sa vie non plus, mais ratait parfois quelques moments simples et pourtant si importants dans la vie de sa fille.

C'était les aléas de la vie, le sacrifice nécessaire pour être inspectrice.

Oui, elle s'en voulait parfois.

Chloé décidait alors de consacrer plus de temps et d'attention les jours suivants. Comme aujourd'hui. Consacrer un moment en famille à cuisiner et manger des pancakes, à peine sorties du lit toutes les deux.

Juste du temps en famille.

Juste un moment.

Juste des pancakes.

* * *

 _Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review pour donner votre avis ^^_


	34. Maux

**Drabble n°34**

 _ **Mot :**_ maux – Lyra

134 mots (eh oui, je dépasse !)

Petite réflexion de notre chère inspectrice concernant le Diable.

* * *

 **MAUX**

* * *

Le Diable portait à lui seul la responsabilité de tous les maux de l'Humanité.Une idée... Non, une conviction marquée dans la mémoire du monde.

Pourtant, Chloé n'en était pas tant convaincue elle-même. Elle ne croyait pas en Dieu, certes. Mais il s'agissait plus ici de définir l'origine du mal. Pouvait-on réellement imputer cette responsabilité à une seule personne ?

Au Diable ?

L'inspectrice regarda au loin Lucifer se disputer avec Ella pour la dernière glace disponible dans la cuisine du commissariat.

Lucifer qui se disait être le _véritable_ Diable.

Que cela soit vrai ou non, serait-il d'accord avec cette idée ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Le Diable ne créait pas les maux de l'homme.

Il les punissait.

Tout comme Lucifer punissait les criminels à ses côtés.

Rien de diabolique là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas ^^_


	35. Électricité

**Drabble n°35**

 _ **Mot :**_ électricité - Lyra

127 mots.

Rien qu'en voyant ce mot, j'ai une une image bien précise en tête XD

* * *

 **ÉLECTRICITÉ**

* * *

— Lucifer...Reculez ! _Tout de suite !_

— Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez : que je recule ou qu'on reste en vie ?! répliqua le plus doucement possible ce dernier, son torse collé contre la poitrine de Chloé.

Il marquait un point.

Elle n'était pas ravie d'être ainsi coincée contre lui dans cette armoire alors que de nombreux hommes armés patrouillaient dans le bâtiment à leur recherche. Elle soupira doucement et recula autant que possible, fermant les yeux en sentant le souffle de Lucifer contre sa joue.

Une sensation plaisante, mais qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas ressentir maintenant, titilla son corps. Une électricité particulière qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cela.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucun interrupteur à portée pour l'arrêter.

* * *

 _Alors ? ^^_

 _C'est mon préféré de la soirée avec le suivant._


	36. Vaisselle

**Drabble n°36**

 _ **Mot :**_ vaisselle – Lyra

160 mots (c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai été inspirée, c'est tout ! )

* * *

 **VAISSELLE**

* * *

— C'est une _assiette_ , Lucifer...pas un monstre ! Vous pouvez la toucher sans risque !

Lucifer regarda avec une certaine répugnance l'assiette dégoulinante d'eau de vaisselle qu'il tenait aussi loin que possible de son Armani.

— Pourquoi suis-je supposé toucher cette.. _.chose_ , déjà ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que vous vous êtes encore invité chez moi sans permission et qu'un coup de main pour la vaisselle ne serait pas de refus ! répliqua posément l'inspectrice en lui donnant un essui propre.

— Vous _ **lavez**_ vos ustensiles ?!

— Vous non ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je suis le Diable ! dit-il comme une évidence.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai...Eh bien, félicitations ! C'est votre première vaisselle et vous vous en sortez très bien !

Lucifer lui lança un regard noir et tendit avec précaution l'essui vers l'assiette dégoulinante, regrettant d'avoir donné sa parole lorsque Chloé lui avait demandé de lui rendre un service.

Faire faire la vaisselle au Seigneur des Enfers...

Une torture inédite et particulièrement ingénieuse.


	37. Métal

**Drabble n°37**

 _ **Mot :**_ métal - Lyra

139 mots.

Celui-ci est le dernier et portera sur Mazikeen. Un drabble sur l'épisode 3 de la saison en cours (possible spoils pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore visionné).

* * *

 **MÉTAL**

* * *

Lucifer avait toujours été fier de Mazikeen. Cette démone créée des Fournaises Éternelles.

La meilleure tortionnaire infernale qu'il ait jamais rencontré dans son Royaume.

Ainsi était Mazikeen.

Faite de métal.

Inflexible.

Dure et sans cœur.

Des qualités sans doute propres à tout être démoniaque, mais Mazikeen était la seule à les arborer aussi fièrement. Une cruauté innée et délectable à contempler.

Un démon parfait.

Alors quelle ne fut pas la surprise du diable lorsqu'il vit son bras droit réconforter un homme blessé sans aucune raison valable par l'intermédiaire de la webcam de Linda. Il avait cru avoir rêvé en la voyant placer un oreiller sous sa tête et caresser presque affectueusement le front de cet homme recherché par la police.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas seulement faite de métal.

Peut-être existait-il une part plus tendre dans cet être de métal millénaire.

* * *

 _Il était vraiment pas simple et je commençais à fatiguer ^^'_

 _Désolée pour les possibles répétitions._

 _Voilà qui clôture notre nouvelle session de drabbles à gogo ! Laissez un petit review comme toujours si le cœur vous en dit._

 _Je vais à nouveau me concentrer sur Hell Sweet Hell maintenant._

 _Une bonne journée à tous !_

 _Bye bye ^^_


	38. Groupie

_Salut à tous !_

 _Eh oui ! Encore des drabbles sur notre duo de choc (et les autres aussi, of course) ^^_

 _Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soient les meilleurs drabbles que j'ai jamais écrit, mais c'est à vous d'en juger._

* * *

 _Réponse à Sybillou :_

 _Salut Sybillou._

 _Les mots que je reçois ne sont pas donnés par les lecteurs, mais par des membres du **Collectif Noname** (forum sur le site ffnet) lors d'un mp groupé sur facebook._

 _Cela dit, ce serait une super idée d'écrire également ce genre de drabbles d'après des mots proposés par vous tous ^^ Je peux donc éventuellement créer un autre recueil reprenant des mini-histoires selon des mots qui me seront proposés en review ou MP par exemple XD_

 _Ça vous tente ?_

 _Merci pour tes propositions de mots Sybillou._

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle les règles de cet atelier :_

 _un mot donné, sept minutes pour écrire un texte d'une centaine de mots._

* * *

 **Drabble n°38**

 _ **Mot :**_ groupie – Louisana

150 mots (j'ai eu du mal à m'en tenir aux cent mots pour cet atelier, j'avoue).

* * *

 **GROUPIE**

* * *

Chloé se fraya un chemin dans la foule bruyante rassemblée au Lux, cherchant à rejoindre son partenaire.

Pourquoi était-ce donc toujours à elle de le ramener par la peau des fesses sur une nouvelle scène de crime ? Il aurait au moins pu répondre au téléphone, mais non.

Le diable était sans doute trop occupé avec une chose d'extrême importance.

Cette _importance_ n'étant autre qu'une énième groupie penchant de façon suggestive son corps vers celui de Lucifer, d'après ce que l'inspectrice pouvait voir du haut des escaliers.

Évidemment.

À quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Encore une groupie.

Lucifer sourit à la groupie en question, lui chuchotant des mots doux avant de remarquer sa partenaire.

Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux, Chloé ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande satisfaction en voyant Lucifer éconduire sans cérémonie cette femme pour la rejoindre aussitôt.

Chloé : _un._

Groupie : _zéro._


	39. Harcèlement

**Drabble n°39**

 _ **Mot :**_ harcèlement - Mau

174 mots (encore pire)

* * *

 **HARCELEMENT**

* * *

Chloé poussa un long soupir en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour découvrir Lucifer sur le porche.

— Lucifer... Vous m'avez appelé au moins vingt fois depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital et êtes venu chez moi plus de dix fois aujourd'hui ! Je vais donc vous le dire une dernière fois : _je vais bien !_

— Vous vous êtes faites tirer dessus, Inspectrice, rectifia son partenaire. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai "bien".

— Lucifer, tout va bien. Ce sont les risques du métier, okay ? Alors, vous pouvez arrêter ce harcèlement !

Lucifer se raidit à cette accusation, vexé.

— Je ne vous harcèle pas !

— Ah bon ?

— Je me soucie simplement de votre bien-être !

Chloé ne sut quoi dire, décontenancée par les mots de Lucifer. Elle ouvrit davantage la porte et l'invita à entrer.

— Venez...

— Pourquoi ? Je pensais vous ennuyer, Inspectrice.

— C'est le cas, mais rien ne vaut le harcèlement en intérieur devant un bon verre de scotch !

— _Amen_ , Inspectrice ! se réjouit alors Lucifer en la suivant à l'intérieur.

* * *

 _Il s'inquiète pour elle ! **_


	40. Sang

**Drabble n°40**

 ** _Mot :_** sang – Mau

105 mots.

C'est celui que j'ai préféré écrire. Il se situe vers la saison en cours (possible spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 3 donc)

* * *

 **SANG**

* * *

Lucifer n'aurait jamais cru un jour que le sang lui manquerait autant.

Pas la substance visqueuse qui constituait chaque être vivant, non.

Juste sa carnation.

Sa carnation carmine si semblable au sang qui creusait chacun de ses traits. On aurait pu croire que le Diable n'avait comme faciès qu'une figure dévorée par les flammes.

Mais Lucifer n'était que _sang._

Il n'était que blessure. Cicatrice et torture. Dans son comportement comme dans le corps et le visage qu'il arborait.

Le sang du Diable.

Avant.

Lucifer fixa longtemps son reflet parfait offert par la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Un reflet exsanguiné.

Débarrassé de son ancienne identité.

* * *

 _Son visage démoniaque me manque tellement TT_


	41. Église

**Drabble n°41**

 _ **Mot :**_ église - Mau

116 mots.

On retrouve notre Amenadiel chéri juste après l'épisode 4 et les paroles acides de Lucifer à son égard.

* * *

 **ÉGLISE**

* * *

Amenadiel regarda longuement la silhouette taillée dans le bois devant l'autel.

Jésus cloué sur la croix pour le salut des mortels.

Il avait l'impression d'être lui aussi cloué et tourmenté pour le salut d'une âme damnée depuis si longtemps.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Amenadiel ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par le calme paisible qui régnait dans l'église déserte à cette heure.

Lucifer était-il dans le vrai ?

Cherchait-il simplement à donner un sens à son existence maintenant qu'il était lui aussi déchu ? Sa situation n'avait-elle aucun sens ?

Non. Il ne devait plus douter de son **P** ère.

Il était là pour une raison.

Pour Lucifer.

Les Plans de Dieu fussent-ils impénétrables ou non...


	42. Médecin

**Drabble n°42**

 _ **Mot :**_ médecin - Mau

146 mots.

* * *

 **MÉDECIN**

* * *

— Tire la langue !

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta sous le rire goguenard de Chloé, celle-ci ne faisant rien pour arrêter son supplice entre les mains diaboliques de sa progéniture.

— Voilà ! Fini de jouer au médecin, enfant ! se rebella-t-il en se levant rapidement. Les adultes ont des choses plus importantes à faire qu'inspecter ma bouche !

Trixie s'éloigna et parti en direction de sa chambre.

— Pourquoi y-a-t-il tant de personnes qui inspectent quotidiennement votre fameuse bouche, en ce cas ? demanda Chloé une fois Trixie partie.

— Jalouse, Inspectrice ?

— Juste inquiète pour la sécurité sanitaire du pays, étant donné votre large palmarès buccal... rétorqua-t-elle.

— Eh bien, je pourrais toujours venir consulter chez vous en cas de grave maladie. J'adore jouer au docteur !

Chloé leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, ayant soudainement envie de tirer la langue, elle aussi.


	43. Saint

**Drabble n°43**

 _ **Mot :**_ saint – Mau

132 mots.

Dernier petit drabble de la soirée.

* * *

 **SAINT**

* * *

Lucifer n'était pas un saint.

Il était le Diable, d'après lui.

Mais même cette dénomination pour le moins obscure ne le définissait pas entièrement. Pas pour Chloé.

Ni bon, ni mauvais... Lucifer semblait bien plus compliqué à cerner que ces mots limités. Il semblait ne pas savoir lui-même qui il était.

Un saint ou un démon.

Peut-être n'était-il qu'un homme tourmenté ? Un homme cherchant son identité ? Après tout, la plupart des personnes venant vivre à Los Angeles y venaient avant tout pour se réinventer.

Peut-être était-il là pour cela : pour se _réinventer_?

Pour se trouver.

Chloé savait pourtant qui elle avait à ses côtés jour après jour. Pas un saint. Et encore moins le Diable en personne.

Il n'y avait que Lucifer : son partenaire.

Et son ami.

* * *

Comme toujours, les reviews sont grandement appréciés ^^

 **Hell Sweet Hell** va bientôt revenir également. Le chapitre 18 - _"Englouti par le Mal ",_ attend juste d'être corrigé par mon indispensable bêta.

Dites-moi si l'idée d'un autre recueil composé de vos mots à vous est tentant ou non.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée à tous !

Bye bye !


	44. Harley

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Une nouvelle fournée de drabbles pour bien débuter la semaine. Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure série que j'ai écrite, cela dit. C'était un jour sans TT_

 _Voici donc le premier de l'atelier d'hier soir._

* * *

 **Drabble n° 44**

 _ **Mot :**_ Harley - Lanae

(problème avec mon onedrive et donc utilisation d'un autre programme qui ne compte pas les mots, désolé)

* * *

 **HARLEY**

* * *

Lucifer observa un moment bien plus long que Chloé n'aurait voulu la Harley garée devant le commissariat, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

— Lucifer...

— Inspectrice ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

— Si vous touchez à la moto du Pierce, je vous tue avant lui.

— Beaucoup s'y sont risqués et personne n'y a réussi, vous savez ! Le Diable a la peau dure ! répliqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la bécane.

Chloé lui adressa un regard soupçonneux avant de le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du commissariat, un fracas métallique les stoppant net dans leur progression. Ils se retournèrent de concert vers la Harley écrasée sur le sol, Pierce les bousculant en jurant pour vérifier les dégats.

Chloé ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins alors que Lucifer feignait la sincère innocence.

Il n'était pas anodin que la bécane se retrouve ainsi après que Pierce ai malencontreusement rayé la corvette de Lucifer la veille.

Elle le savait. Et Lucifer le savait aussi.

* * *

 _Lucifer est-il coupable dans cette affaire ? Possible..._


	45. Blasphème

**Drabble n°45**

 _ **Mot :**_ Blasphème - Maureen

Toujours pas de nombre de mots, mais j'ai systématiquement dépassé les 100 ^^

* * *

 **BLASPHÈME**

* * *

— Non ! Je ne peux pas tolérer ce blasphème plus longtemps, Inspectrice ! Pardon...

Sur ces mots, Lucifer bouscula sans ménagement cette dernière et héla le groupe sataniste rassemblé secrètement dans cet entrepôt désaffecté.

— _Lucifer !_ l'appela-t-elle en vain, inquiète pour sa sécurité et la sienne, par la même occasion.

Il la rassura d'un geste nonchalant de la main et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Chloé ne put qu'observer, impuissante, son partenaire faire réciter - aussi correctement que possible - aux potentiels suspects _Belzebuth_ , les admonestant vivement pour chaque syllabe trop mâchée à son goût.

Il y avait certaines priorités dans la vie.

Entre attraper un meurtrier et correctement articuler le nom du Diable, le choix était vite fait, n'est-ce pas ?


	46. Complexe d'œdipe

**Drabble n°46**

 _ **Mot :**_ complexe d'oedipe - Maureen

* * *

 **COMPLEXE** **D'ŒDIPE**

* * *

Maze, adossée contre le bar du Lux, observa de ses yeux perçants la mère et le fils fraîchement réunis échanger quelques douces paroles familiales.

C'était écœurant.

Amenadiel l'avait toujours été, d'une certaine manière. Écœurant de droiture, écœurant de pureté.

Mais écoeurant de mièvrerie, jamais.

Comme quoi il y avait un début à tout.

Amenadiel s'approcha de la démone tandis que la déesse de la création quittait enfin les lieux.

Maze le scruta longuement sans un mot, à tel point que l'ange déchu ne tint pas longtemps avant de demander :

— Quoi, Maze ?

— Rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'attends juste de voir quand tu trahiras ton père au profit de ta mère…

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

— Je n'aurai que deux mots à t'offrir, Amenadiel. Oedipe et...complexe, lui révéla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.


	47. Jésus

**Drabble n°47**

 _ **Mot :**_ Jésus - Maureen

* * *

 **JÉSUS**

* * *

Lucifer se pencha et observa sans un mot l'étable miniature déposée au pied du sapin du commissariat. Il fixa longuement cette maladroite reproduction plastifiée du nourrisson entouré par toutes ces bêtes grotesques.

L'humanité avait toujours eut une vision partielle des évènements. Et sa propre interprétation des faits. Une interprétation erronée pour la plupart.

Ce petit être insignifiant ne faisait guère exception. Lucifer toucha du doigt la figurine, le berceau tanguant alors doucement, et esquissa un sourire amusé.

C'était absurde.

Son Père était un connard omnipotent qui ne s'intéressait pas à ses enfants célestes. S'intéresser autant à cet être humain, Jésus comme les hommes le surnommaient, était inimaginable.

Dieu ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne.

Un enfant dans une étable criant son lien au divin n'y changeait rien.

Rien ni personne ne changerait son Père.


	48. Photographie

**Drabble n°48**

 _ **Mot :**_ photographie - Maureen

Je dirai que c'est mon préféré de la soirée et le moins cataxtrophique.

* * *

 **PHOTOGRAPHIE**

* * *

Chloé sursauta, éblouie par un flash à ses côtés, et se tourna instinctivement dans cette direction. Lucifer, jusqu'alors en grande discussion avec l'inspectrice en ce qui concernait son implication ou non dans la paperasse de leur partenariat, se tourna également vers Ella. La légiste leur sourit innocemment tout en abaissant son appareil photo utilisé sur les scènes de crime.

— Ella… Vous faites quoi, là ? demanda l'inspectrice, les joues encore échauffées par son précédent échange.

— Rien du tout ! J'immortalise juste le merveilleux couple que vous pourriez être. Regardez !

Les deux partenaires jetèrent un oeil à la photographie. Chloé se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise en se voyant aussi proche de Lucifer, le visage de celui-ci penché vers le sien, figés à jamais dans cette attente d'un rapprochement plus conséquent.

Un rapprochement que même Chloé se surprit à espérer.


	49. Démonomanie

**Drabble n°49**

 _ **Mot :**_ démonomanie - Maureen

Il était d'un compliqué et pas du tout satisfaisant. TT

* * *

 **DÉMONOMANIE**

* * *

— C'est le Diable ! Sauvez-moi ! Il va manger mon âme !

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette énième accusation envers sa personne. L'aliéné mental recula précipitamment au milieu des autres malades mentaux réunis dans la pièce, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le diable dévoreur d'âmes.

— _Bloody Hell !_ Pour la dernière fois : je ne mange pas les âmes ! précisa-t-il. Juste un bon steack de temps à autre…

Les infirmiers accoururent pour maîtriser le malade, criant et hurlant des insanités sur la possession démoniaque. Chloé rejoignit rapidement son partenaire, agacée elle aussi.

— Évitez de dire que vous êtes le Diable, Lucifer. Cet homme est atteint de démonomanie et-...

— _Démonomanie_? Qu'est-ce donc, Inspectrice ? Une pratique sexuelle que je ne connaîtrai pas encore ?

— Lucifer, tout ne se rapporte pas systématiquement au sexe ! s'énerva Chloé.

— Bien sûr que si ! Surtout en ce qui concerne les démons !

Évidemment… vu comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est tout pour cette fournée catastrophique.

Laissez un petit review si le coeur vous en dit. C'est toujours apprécié et ça m'encourage à poursuivre mes autres projets.

Je me suis remise à la suite de "What the Devil needs ", vous n'aurez plus trop longtemps à attendre de ce côté-là. La suite de HSH prendra un peu plus de temps étant donné que je dois avancé sur d'autres projets dans d'autres fandom (Captain America, GOT).

Bisous et de joyeuses fêtes à tous et à toutes !


End file.
